


When She Sang, All the Birds Stopped to Listen AU

by Diamondgirl2007



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondgirl2007/pseuds/Diamondgirl2007
Summary: When Peeta Mellark was five years old, he met a girl. He never knew her name, but from the moment he heard her sing, he knew he was in love with her, even if he didn't fully know what love was. Unfortunately, the girl moved away without a trace and he never saw her again. Oh how he wished he knew her name. Now, eleven years later, sixteen year old Peeta is starting in a new school called Panem High. Will he find he's lost true love? And will they live a happy ever after? Read to find out!😉xxxAll rights to Suzanne Collins and the Hunger Games books.😊
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen/Rory Hawthorne
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Peeta Mellark was starting his first day of school today. He was extremely nervous at first but that was nothing compared to the joy and excitement he felt. His dad, Robert Mellark, parked the family sedan in the parking lot, helping his son get out. Peeta hopped out of the car with a huge smile on his face, eager to start the day and make new friends. He made sure his shoelaces were double knotted, as he had fallen over many times before, then walked towards the school beside his father. Walking into the school building, Peeta felt his nerves resurface as he looked around at all the little kids that he would be going to school with. 'What if they don't like me?' He thinks to himself . The thought makes him hide behind his father's leg.

Mr.Mellark chuckles as he sees his son attempt to hide behind his legs, "Don't be afraid son" he says, kneeling down to Peeta's height, "You are the most handsomest, kind-hearted and funniest boy in all of Panem, all the kids will want to be your friend."

The compliment makes Peeta blush, but it isn't enough to make him stop hiding behind his father. His dad chuckles again and they continue walking down the halls of the school. They eventually reach a desk where they find a secretary, typing away at her computer, her glasses nearly falling of her nose. Her light blonde hair was tied up in a neat bun and her green eyes were the colour of emeralds. She looks up when she sees the two approach, a friendly smile spreading across her features. 

"How can I help you two?" she asks kindly, her friendly demeanour helping to ease Peeta's tiny mind.

" Hello, I'm Robert Mellark, this is my son Peeta. " He says, placing a hand on his son's shoulder as he says his name.

"Well hello there handsome" The woman says, smiling sweetly down at Peeta. 

"H-Hello" Peeta stutters a bit, smiling but not leaving his fathers side.

"Which room is my son supposed to be in please?" asks Peeta's father, and the woman looks back over to her computer, typing a few words before looking back at the pair, smiling.

" Room 103" she says, "which is down the hall and to the right" she says, pointing in the direction they should head in.

" Thank you very much" says Robert, happy he didn't let his wife come, she surely would've treated the woman horribly and ruined her mood.

"Thanks" says Peeta in a cheery voice, as he begins to follow his dad down the hall.

When they arrived at the class, they were a lot of children in there. The teacher smiled at them, and gestures for them to join the rest of the class. Peeta joined reluctantly. He was still scared. I

"Ok class" the teacher begins, " today, to start of class, we will have someone sing a song for the rest of the students. " she says.

"Does anyone know the valley song?" she asks and Peeta couldn't help but notice how a girl with olive skin, grey eyes and black hair shot her hand up, seemingly eager to sing.

" ok, come up and sing it for us" the teacher said.

The little girl stood up.She seemed nervous about it, but was still very happy to oblige. She took a deep breath, showed a little smile, then began to sing;

Down, in the Valley. The Valley so low.  
Late in the evening, hear the train blow.  
The train blow, hear the train blow.  
Late in the evening, hear the train blow.

Go, build me a mansion. Build it so high.  
so I can see my, true love to by.  
See him to by, love, see him go by.  
so I can see my true love to by.

Go, write me a letter. Send it by mail.  
Bake it and stamp it, to the capitol jail.  
The capitol jail, love, the capitol jail.  
Bake it and stamp it, to the capitol jail.

Roses are red. Violets are blue.  
Birds in the heaven, know I love you.  
Know I love you, oh, know I love you.  
Birds in the heaven know I love you. 

Peeta sat in awe during her performance. She had an incredible voice and she sang with a beautiful smile on her face and Peeta knew then and there, that he was surely falling for this girl. It was silly, since he didn't even know her name let alone anything about her. But after hearing her sing, he knew for certain that she was the one. The assembly was filled with applause and the girl bowed shyly then returned to her seat beside Peeta.

Unaware of where the courage came from, Peeta turned towards the girl and decided to compliment her on her singing. " You Sang beautifully. " He says sweetly, smiling and showing her that one of his front teeth were missing. 

"T-thank you" the girl says quietly, smiling and Peeta thinks he even saw her blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, when Peeta was in their family bakery with his father, he was telling him all about the day he had at school. He was telling his dad about the Valley song and how the girl who sat beside him had raised her hand to sing it.

"Oh really " says his father, smiling as he listens to his son excitedly recounting all the events of his first day of school.

"Yes" says Peeta, " And when she sang, all the birds stopped to listen. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school, Peeta was determined to find the girl from yesterday and at least learn her name. During lunch he searched the entire room to find her, having no luck he ate his lunch in silence. At the end of the day, he was ecstatic when he saw her standing out the steps leading out on the porch. He went up to her and smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

"Hello" He says to her in a slightly nervous voice.

She smiles at him, causing butterflies in Peeta's stomach. "Hi" she says shyly.

" I'm Peeta Mellark" he says to her kindly. " Would you like to be my friend ? " He says, silently congratulating himself on being able to ask that.

She smiles happily, " I-I guess " she says in a voice so sweet Peeta wouldn't be surprised to find out she was an angel.

"I'm- " she begins but is cut off by a car approaching. "I'm sorry that's my dad I have to go" she says, smiling at him then running off.

"Wait but- your name?" Peeta shouts after her but it's no use, she's already in her father's car as he drives off.

Upset, Peeta heads back towards the school to wait for his dad when he notices something on the ground. It's a pin. 'Its her pin' He realizes suddenly. He picks it up, planning to give it back to her at school tomorrow. Upon further inspection he finally figured out what the bird on the pin was. It was a Mockingjay. Unfortunately for Peeta, he never saw the girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later

Peeta's POV

I awake to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears. I groan, annoyed, and stretch my arm out to lock it off before settling back under my covers. I begin to drift off before I realize the reason I set the alarm in the first place. New part of the district. New home. New School. Me and my family had to move because my mom and dad had found a place for a new bakery, since our old one burnt down thanks to a certain someone. Thanks a lot Rye. Rye is the second youngest, after me, and made the worst mistake by accidentally leaving the stove on one time when he was home alone, then going out to play with his friends. I remember hearing him screaming that night as my mom beat him and I just lay in bed with tears in my eyes, knowing any attempt to help my brother would be futile and only result in punishment for me too. I rip the covers off of me and run to the bathroom, I take a good shower and then go in my room to get dressed. I choose to wear a red shirt, black jeans and a blue no-sleeved hoodie, making sure to double knot the laces of my brown boots. I look in the mirror to find my blonde hair a tangled mess. Sighing, I run the comb through it until I'm satisfied then make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where my brothers; Rye and the oldest Leven, are sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

I put some bread in the toaster than wait for it to be ready whilst I fry two pieces of bacon. I'm trying my hardest to eat and get out of the house before our mother comes down. Any hope of that luxury goes out the window when I hear her walking through the hallways, her footsteps loud, shouting as always to my dad about something concerning the bakery. When my toast and bacon is ready, I settle down at the table besides my brother's and begin to eat. Our mother comes in, shouting and asking why no one cooked her breakfast. I look around the table at my brother's then sigh ,realizing no one else would, and walk cautiously into the kitchen to prepare something for my mother. The last thing I need today is to walk into a new school with a huge mark on my face from where she would have hit me.

After breakfast is over, with surprisingly no bullying from my brother's or any further complaints from mom, I head back up to my room. I quickly run in the small bathroom and brush my teeth grabbing my backpack and taking the small gold Mockingjay pin from out of my bedside drawer. After a while of playing with it between my fingers and thinking, I place inside my black school bag that's filled with books, pens and other school supplies. 'I can't believe I've kept that all these years' I think to myself, referring to the gold pin in my bag. 'I'm just a weirdo hopelessly in love with a girl whose name I don't even know' I reply to myself. Man do I need help. I check myself one more time in the mirror before leaving my room, locking it so my mom or brothers couldn't get in, then running down the stairs, tumbling on the last step. Rye laughs at me cruelly but I could care less. I say goodbye to my mother, receiving only an eye roll in return. Ouch. But what did I expect. When I get outside, I see my dad already waiting for me with my brothers in the old family sedan. Dad says their saving up for a new one but it doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. I hop in the backseat, next to Rye and prepare myself for a new school and a horrible ride with my brother.

I'm relieved when my dad pulls into the Panem High School's Parking lot because I'm not sure I can fathom another one of Rye's plans for the girls who attend the school. Details that mother would surely scold and beat him for if she heard him. I shudder as I remember all the specific things he whispered to me during the drive. I get out of the car, saying goodbye to my father, before making a beeline towards the school building. I stop in front of the school, looking around a bit at where I will possibly be spending the next few years of my life. That is, of course, if Rye decided not to burn down the bakery again. Though after last time I don't think it's very likely. As I walk into the school, I'm surprised people get around by the amount of students just lounging in the hallways. I take out my schedule and take a look at it. First period = Maths. I sigh, maths hasn't always been my strong point. In other words, I suck at math. But I still make my way through the halls to find room 202. 

Luckily, I reach the room just as the bell rings and there are only a few students in the room. I sit down in one of the middle seats, and a girl with blonde hair sits beside me. She introduces herself as Delly Cartwright and she seems nice enough. We talk for a little while before Class begins and our teacher, Mrs.Undersee stands up in front of the class to introduce herself. After that's over she begins with her lesson. All is going smoothly when a girl, black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin runs in, apologizing for being late, pleading for forgiveness. The teacher forgives her, since it's the first day back to school but gives her a warning then tells her to take a seat. She looks in my direction and her grey eyes lock on my blue ones. I can see a feint sign of recognition in her eyes but she seems to shake it off, taking a seat in the front of the class.

For the entire duration of the class I rack my brain trying to figure out who the familiar girl is but I come up with nothing. By lunch I still haven't figured it out. That's when I spot her, at a table, surrounded by who I assume to be her friends, judging by the laughs and conversations( not that I was eavesdropping). There are many people at the table but I get distracted as two people walk up to me. I then recognize the two people to be my brother's Leven and Rye. I had honesty forgotten that my brother's had gone to the same school as me, since Leven is eighteen and got put back one year and Rye is only seventeen. It's a miracle he hasn't been put back yet. It surprised me for a while to see them standing in front of me until that fact settled in my mind. Great, what're they gonna do now? They walk up to me, smirks on their faces and I can't help but feel a little scared. 'Please don't embarrass me' I pray silently in my head. They stop right in front of me, Rye looking behind him then back at me smiling. I wonder why for a second before realising that I had been staring at the girl and her friends for quite a while. I blush, cursing myself silently as I await to hear what my brother's were going to say.

" Looks like brothers for his eyes on a girl" says Rye laughing like a little kid. 

I roll my eyes, not in the mood for his teasing. Lev stops him, being a little more mature than Rye, and explains that they were just there to tell me that mom wanted us at the bakery after school. I nod my head, it's not much of a surprise since she always wants us working in the bakery. I go down into the crowd of people and search for a table to sit at. Having no luck, I go back to the front of the room. That's when someone calls my name. I'm confused as to who called me and from where, then I see her. It's the girl I sat with in math class, Delly I remember it being. She waves at me then tells me to come over. I do, and that's when I realize where's she's sitting. Delly is sitting at the table with her, the girl I so desperately want to remember. They all invite me to sit down and I do, glad I met Delly in math, or I may have had to eat on the stairs, and what a disaster that would be.

As I sit down the group begin to introduce themselves. Their's Gale, a tall olives toned guy with the same grey eyes and dark hair as the mystery girl, as I started calling her, I wouldn't be surprised by them being cousins. He isn't a very muscular guy, but one look at his face and I'm sure all the girls forget that. He also has quite a bit of charm, I notice that when he speaks to other girls. He tells me he likes to hunt, selling his game to the butchers. That doesn't come off as much of a surprise since this town isn't very rich. It would make sense to go out and hunt. The only problem is that it isn't legal, to hunt without permission from the government that is. I learn that he asked for permission but they turned him down. He didn't care and still did it though. He explained that with a glare and a warning to not rat him out. I gulp though I know from all my wrestling practise and from hauling heavy bags of flower all day that I can surely take him.

Next to him is a guy whose tanned skin, bronze hair and sea green eyes put Gale to shame. It is clear that he's not from around here, I think a few people around this table aren't from around here. He is very humorous and makes Gales charm look like child's play. He grins all the time, clearly aware of the affect it has on the girls around him who practically swoon at the sight of him. He has a lot of muscles, which He shows of through the short sleeved shirt he wears. He munches on sugar cubes, which I think is quite odd, and even offers me one but I decline. Eh, we all have weird habbits , his just turns out to be eating sugar cubes. He explains that he grew up by the ocean but his parents moved here recently due to an incident back at home. So that's where the smell of ocean water is coming from. I must of said it out loud because he chuckles and agrees, saying that it's probably both from him and Annie, then points to a girl that sits beside him at the table.

Annie Cresta, brown hair, sea green eyes like Finnicks, and a tan also. She doesn't talk much but she's very kind and sweet when she does. She's from the same district as Finnick. I learn that she suffers slightly from anxiety and it makes me feel sorry for her, even though I've only just met her. I learn that she like to tie knots and make nets, and also loves to collect seashells. I couldn't help but notice the small smile Finnick has on his face when he watched her speak and wondered if he had a thing for her. I didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as I was introduced to the next person, Johanna Mason.

Johanna has long brown hair, with light blue eyes. She glared at me the entire time she was talking and I soon find out she just glares at everyone. She is also from another district, and she is apparently good with an axe so I should, as she said, watch my back. She seems very mean and badass but you can tell she really cares about her friends. She threatens me, again, telling me that if I hurt any of them I wouldn't live to see another day. I told her I understood, slightly scared of the girl. That's when they introduced me to the last person.

Katniss Everdeen. Her. The girl who I can't seem to remember, but am sure I've met. I learn she's not from around here but moved here when she was five. She tells me she likes to hunt also, specializing in using a bow and arrow. She has a little sister named Primrose with whom she loves dearly. She also tells me, shyly at that, that she loves to sing, but hasn't done so since her father died. A pang of sadness shoots through me and I can't help but speak sorry for her. She lived with her mother and sister and apparently a big fan of hot chocolate. I chuckle at that.

I began eating my lunch as I listen to their conversations and we tell each other a little not more about ourselves. I reach into my bag at one point and feel the gold Mockingjay pin. That's when I realize; She's the girl who when she sang, all the birds stopped to listen.


End file.
